danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chisa Yukizome
Chisa Yukizome (雪染 ちさ, Yukizome Chisa) była postacią występującą w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Była ona członkiem Fundacji Przyszłości i liderem 5 Dywizji. Miała za zadanie posiąść wiedzę o zjawisku rozpaczy. Kiedy chodziła do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei miała tytuł Ultimate Housekeeper (超高校級の「家政婦」''chō kōkō kyū no “''kaseifu” dosł. Superlicealna Gospodyni domowa). Po ukończeniu szkoły zajęła stanowisko w Akademii jako zastępca wychowawcy Klasy 77B, lecz tak naprawdę to chciała zbadać szkołę na prośbę Kyosuke Munakaty. Ponieważ przez większość czasu Koichi Kizakura był pijany, zachowywała się ona jak wychowawczyni Klasy 77B, jednak zdarzył się pewien incydent, w który wplątani zostali jej uczniowie, więc przeniesiono ją na oddział Kursu Rezerwowego na sześć miesięcy, a potem ponownie powróciła do jej dawnej klasy, ale tym razem jako ich oficjalna wychowawczyni. Okazało się, że na Chisie, Junko Enoshima wraz z Mukuro Ikusabą zrobiły pranie mózgu i tym samym stała się ona członkiem Ostatecznej Rozpaczy wraz z jej uczniami, oprócz Chiaki Nanami. Później dołączyła do Fundacji Przyszłości jako szpieg dla Ostatecznej Rozpaczy. Przez ten czas, skutecznie odwróciła Kazuo Tengana, Kyosuke i innych liderów przeciwko sobie, prowadząc do tego, aby Kazuo zaplanował Ostateczną Zabójczą Grę oraz od środka zniszczył Fundację Przyszłości. Chisa została zmuszona do dźgnięcia siebie i tym samym stania się pierwszą ofiarą Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, potem będąc odnaleziona w środku przemówienia Monokumy w Side: Future #01. Chisa powraca w Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World ''jako część wyobrażonego świata Nagito. Wygląd Chisa jest młodą, dosyć wysoką i uśmiechniętą kobietą, która zachowuje się bardzo beztrosko i przyjaźnie. Posiada duże, zielone oczy i brązowe włosy, które są zawsze związane w kitkę. Jako wychowawczyni Klasy 77B, Chisa zazwyczaj nosiła jasnoniebieską sukienkę. Często zakładała też biały fartuch, możliwe, że jako nawyk za czasów bycia Gospodynią domową. Ciekawe, miała także ze sobą Wakizashi. W Side: Future, jej kolorystyka jest ciemniejsza i bardziej jednolita, powodując, że włosy wydają się być bardziej brązowe niż pomarańczowe. Nosi biały płaszcz, różową koszulkę i czarną kamizelkę. Ma także czarną ołówkową spódnicę, ciemne rajstopy oraz czarne obcasy. Osobowość Chisa to odważna i pracowita osoba z radosnym uosobieniem. Czasami może być tępa, ponieważ często skupia się na różnych rzeczach, wręcz będąc przez nie "zaabsorbowana", zapominając o swoim głównym planie. Z powodu jej przyjaznej postawy, stara się uspokoić atmosferę panującą w Fundacji Przyszłości. Podobnie do Juzo, jest bardzo oddana wobec jej dawnego kolegi z klasy, Kyosuke Munakaty i nie żałuje czegoś zrobić, gdy o to poprosi. Chisa ma silną granicę między dobrem, a złem, często chroniąc innych od brutalnej natury Juzo. Będąc nauczycielką, bardzo troszczy się i dba o swoich uczniów. Potrafi przystosować osobowość do osoby, tak, aby mogła z nią spokojnie rozmawiać np. jest miła dla Mikan Tsumiki i zgryźliwa dla Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Pragnie przekazać wiedzę swoim uczniom, a także często szuka licealistów, używając do tego innych uczniów, np. użyła Sonii Nevermind, aby zwabić Teruteru Hanamurę. Dba o relację między nimi oraz wierzy, że w życiu jest coś ważniejszego niż talent. Po zrobieniu prania mózgu przez Junko i Mukuro, Chisa popada w rozpacz, tracąc całą swoją nadzieję, zapominając nawet o uczuciach do Kyosuke. Jako szpieg Ultimate Despair, Chisa zachowywała się normalnie i manipulowała własnymi emocjami; w ''Side: Future #10, udawała płacz, gdy ona i Kyosuke znaleźli martwe ciała dzieci; pomimo tego, że sama je zabiła w imię rozpaczy, Chisa idealnie oszukiwała, zastanawiając się nawet, kto mógłby coś takiego zrobić. Początkowo, wydawało się, że nawet po śmierci Chisa miała personę rozpaczy, gdy była widziana, oglądając Ostateczną Zabójczą Grę i spokojnie jedząc popcorn w jej życiu pozagrobowym, czasem będąc sarkastyczna, kiedy opowiadała o swojej śmierci. Jednak w rozmowie z Junko w życiu pozagrobowym, Chisa zaprzecza jej przekonaniom o tym, że świat popadnie w rozpacz, twierdząc, iż świat nie do tego jest stworzony i od teraz zaczyna się nadzieja. To potwierdza, że efekt prania mózgu zaniknął, gdy Chisa umarła, lecz nie wiadomo czy powróciła ona do swojej oryginalnej osobowości. Zdolności Superlicealna Gospodyni domowa Jako była Superlicealna Gospodyni domowa, Chisa lubi trzymać wszystko w odpowiednim porządku i nawet serwuje herbatę, podczas spotkań liderów Dywizji Fundacji Przyszłości. Infiltracja Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób się tego nauczyła, ale Chisa jest bardzo dobrym infiltratorem. Potrafiła niezauważalnie włamać się do biura jednego z członków Komitetu Sterującego, a nawet infiltrować do Future Foundation jako członek Ultimate Despair, gdzie jej najbliżsi przyjaciele, Juzo i Kyosuke nie zauważyli, iż coś z nią jest nie tak. Historia Cytaty * "Młodość przychodzi tylko raz! Nigdy nie powróci, więc korzystaj z niej najlepiej jak możesz, aż w końcu będziesz gotowy, by ruszyć dalej!" * "Jako nauczycielka, mówię ci, że są rzeczy, na które musisz być gotowy, aby zarobić na życie." (do Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) * "Doświadczenie przychodzi wraz z wiekiem, tak myślę." * "Jeżeli gry są zabawne, gdy grasz sam, to będę zabawniejsze, kiedy zagrasz z innymi." (do Chiaki Nanami) * "Wszystko zaczyna się od wiary w siebie!" (do Hajime Hinaty) * "Nie ma takiej rzeczy jak nadzieja, która rani innych." (do Nagito Komaedy) * "Chronienie wszystkich jest zadaniem nauczyciela." * "Nie czujesz, że mogłaby być większa nadzieja...gdybyście połączyli obie nadzieję i współpracowali? (do Makoto Naegiego) Ciekawostki * Jej imię jest pisane w hiraganie i stąd jest wiele możliwych sposobów napisania "Chisa" w kanji. Jednak w jednych z najbardziej znanych pisowni znajduje się też 萵苣, znaczące "sałata" oraz 千紗, znaczące "tysiąc gaz". Drugi sposób pasuje do tytułu gospodyni domowej, jak i rozwiązywania wszystkich problemów jej uczniów. * Yukizome (雪染) można przetłumaczyć jako "Ślady na śniegu" lub "barwny śnieg" * Podczas sceny w Side: Despair #01, Chisa trzyma gitarę, która ma nadrukowany napis w kanji oznaczający Kyosuke (京助). * W jej wstępnym wyglądzie miała ciemne włosy, bardzo podobne do Mikan; zmieniono wygląd, prawdopodobnie po to, aby od początku nie przypominała Remnants of Despair. * Talent Chisy jest podobny do Kirumi Tojo. * Wraz z Great Gozu, Chisa jest jedną z dwóch uczestników Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, których Kod NG nigdy nie pojawił się bezpośrednio przez ich akcje/los w grze. es:Chisa Yukizome fr:Chisa Yukizome en:Chisa Yukizome Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future